


Why Draco Hates Muggle Studies

by RannaM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, POC Harry Potter, kind of a drabble but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RannaM/pseuds/RannaM
Summary: Draco and Harry get lost on a field trip to muggle london.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Why Draco Hates Muggle Studies

Taking muggle studies as a throw away course for eighth years was supposed to be easy. No one had expected an actual field trip to muggle London.

Professor Mcgonagall had been the one to plan the whole ordeal and now thanks to her, Harry and Draco, who she oh so cleverly paired up for the buddy system, had gotten lost while trying to find a convenience store.

Not to mention it was raining. Why did it always have to rain in London?

The two boys were taking a rest on a street corner, exhausted from not having any progress in finding the hotel they were staying at.

Harry was busying himself by spinning around a streetlamp, finding the slippery metal fun to risk a head injury on. Draco himself was perched up against a closed newspaper stand. 

They hadn’t spoken to eachother in quite some time and the atmosphere was almost calming.

“Why do you dress up all the time? Isn’t it uncomfortable?” Draco shot Harry a look and pulled on the chest of his button up. So much for calming.

“Why do you always have questions?”

Harry pouted at the dismissive answer, but continued to spin around the lamppost. His unruly hair glistened with water droplets, trickling down onto his long eyelashes. It was truly a sight to behold. 

“I ‘dunno. Maybe because I can.” He spun and spun, making Draco’s head dizzy. The boy was as childish as they came, but it was somehow endearing. It was almost hard to believe he was the boy who saved the entire wizarding world.

“You’re as ditzy as a hufflepuff girl, did you know?” Harry stopped spinning for a moment and caught his eye. 

“Do you like them?” He spun again.

“Hufflepuffs? I don’t know, I have no opinion on them.” Harry laughed, his smile wide and his teeth showing.

“No, no. I mean girls. Do you like them?” Draco stared at him in question until realization hit him in the chest.

“Are you really trying to ask me if I like men?” 

Harry nodded nonchalantly. He didn’t seemed to be too concerned about bringing up Draco’s personal sexual preferences on a street corner, but before he could answer, the boy tapped his nails against the metal post and cleared his throat.

“I like men, well not all of them, I suppose. Just you. I haven’t really thought about it much, though. And yourself?” 

He had said it so casually, Draco almost missed it. But he hadn’t. He had heard him all to clearly.

It was silent for a moment and if Harry cared about his question being ignored, then he didn’t show it. He just kept spinning.

It was odd to hear such shameless and honest words come from someones mouth, but it was oddly comforting to Draco. He was raised by the uptight, always being told to act proper, to straighten his back.

Not to mention Harry Potter just threw the fact that he liked him out into the air like a quaffle. 

It was as shocking as it was expected. There really was a fine line between love and hate and Draco wasn’t surprised that they had crossed it.

“I don’t want there to be another reason for someone to look down on me, you know, after everything.” Draco crouched down by the curb and picked at his nails.

He slouched slightly.

“My clothes, I mean. That’s why I dress nice.”

Harry nodded silently and dragged his feet along the side walk as he walked over to the kneeling boy. He crouched down next to him and their knees touched. The only noise to be heard was the click of the streetlights as they changed color and the pattering of rain.

“I kinda like your clothes.” They looked at eachother, eyes glazed by the rain. 

Draco didn’t have to be gay to know that Harry was attractive. His dark skin, his big doe eyes, his full lips, and his long eyelashes that brushed the top of his cheekbones when he blinked.

The sight made his chest tight and the air heavy.

“Yeah?” It came out in a breath. Draco’s gaze fell onto Harry’s lips and the world stopped turning. Slowly, they leaned in.

Instead of the clicking streetlights and the pattering rain, they heard the beating of their own hearts, pounding and pumping up to their ears. They were so close that the fan of their breaths clouded together.

“I’ve done terrible things. To you. To your friends.” 

Their noses brushed and Draco pressed further, pushing their foreheads together.

“I wear sweats most of the time and I can’t cook a proper meal. I leave the toilet lid up and I’m awfully immature.”

They both laughed, the puffs of air making the closeness all too real.

“Now stop your self pity and get on with it. If you wait any longer to kiss me, I’m going to faint.”

And because Draco couldn’t perform proper CPR, he cupped the side of Harry’s face and pressed their lips together.

They could find the hotel later.


End file.
